Maybe my Love
by Naleeh
Summary: Yasuchika comienza a dudar sobre la relación que tiene con Satoshi y lo que siente por él. Finalmente, tras declararse, tendrá que asumir todas las consecuencias que esto conlleva... [YaxSa]R&R!
1. Satoshi creo que

Creé una nueva comunidad C2 en Ouran, para englobar todos los fics que encuentre en los que los protagonistas sean Satoshi y Yasuchika. Lamentablemente están en inglés, y aunque con muchos de ellos te pegas buenas carcajadas, el _Out Of Character _brilla en todo su esplendor.

Discutía con Ishtar-kun sobre esto después de leer un fic bastante feo. Tras muchas cavilaciones, depresiones y lamentaciones, llegamos a la conclusión de que ésta es la única manera posible (que se nos ha ocurrido) de crear un Yasuchika x Satoshi sin que haya OOC.

Os presento este nuevo y divertido fic sobre nuestros personajes favoritos. Mi primer shonen-ai... no correspondido... A ver si les hacemos un hueco en fanfiction a este par que se lo merecen. ¡Sois geniales chicos!

**Advertencias y disclaimer****: _Yasuchika y Satoshi son propiedad de B.Hatori, aunque el último solo aparezca en el manga (cosa que me parece relativamente mal). El resto de personajes de la familia Haninozuka y Morinozuka que veáis por aquí (OCs) son de Naleeh & Ishtar-kun. Y pensamos ponerles copyright XD

* * *

_**

"_**MAYBE MY LOVE"**_

**1. ****"Satoshi, creo que..."**

Un grito ensordecedor se escuchó retumbar por toda la casa, rompiendo el apacible silencio. Un sonido agudo, largo, taladrante, machacante... Que se metía por el oído de todos los habitantes de la finca perforándoles el tímpano.

Los criados intercambiaron miradas consternados mientras continuaban a sus tareas, y el particular chillido seguía vibrando, con la misma potencia que lograría una diva en el clímax de la mejor actuación de su vida. Hanami levantó la vista de su libro favorito de repostería y la dirigió despreocupada hacia las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios de sus hijos. Negó con la cabeza y pasó la página emocionada con la lectura. Mitsuyoshi solamente dejó escapar un leve suspiro, deseando que fuera otro el que acudiera a calmar a aquella pequeña y adorable bestia.

_-Unos pulmones impresionantes, sí señor... _-murmuró para si, orgulloso.

Pero el grito seguía alargándose y no podría desentenderse para siempre. Afortunadamente para él, alguien se le adelantó.

-¡Loca¡Que estás loca! -le espetó Yasuchika, entrando en el dormitorio de su hermana pequeña, intentando alzar su voz por encima de la de ella. Se encontraba sentada sobre la cama, toda roja y chillando con todas sus fuerzas. -¡Deja de gritar o llamo al manicomio!

-¡No dejaré de hacerlo hasta que me devuelvas al Señor Rosa!

-¡Te he dicho que yo no tengo a tu puñetero conejo de peluche!¡Pregúntale a Mitsukuni lo que ha hecho esta vez con él!

La chica volvió a chillar.

-¡Piénsalo un poco estúpida¿Para qué voy a querer yo semejante aberración?

En señal de protesta, sabiendo que eso molestaría aún más a su hermano que estaba intentando estudiar, se puso de pié sobre la cama y comenzó a saltar enrabiada sin dejar de gritar.

-¡Devuélveme al Señor Rosa¡Yasuchika estúpido!¡Topo¡Vete a vivir bajo tierra con las lombrices¡Enfermo!-se puso a gritar su retahíla de incoherencias.

-Vale, tú lo has querido...-concluyó Yasuchika, descolgando el teléfono de la habitación de la chica. Marcó el número. - Estoy llamando... -canturreó. Pero antes de que el loquero pudiera contestarle al otro lado (llama de verdad y lo hace muchas veces. Ya son amigos.), un fuerte CRACK le hizo tirar el auricular e ir a socorrer a la menor de los Haninozuka. La cama se había roto.

No era la primera vez que esto ocurría ni sería la última. La cama de Kurumi Haninozuka era bastante resistente, pero si un Haninozuka se subía queriéndola romper a conciencia, la cama no se oponía en absoluto.

Lo que ocurría a continuación era lo que cualquiera hubiera cabido esperar en dos hermanos que solo se llevan dos años de diferencia. Kurumi, sin cama, se iba al cuarto de su hermano mayor. Trasladaba todas sus pertenencias más valiosas y convertía el dormitorio de Yasuchika en su segunda residencia. A éste no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, pero comprendía que no quisiera dormir con Mitsukuni después de todo. Ya que, la niña se levantaba una decena de veces a lo largo de la noche, y el mayor de los tres la habría matado sin ningún miramiento (tiene muy mal despertar con todo el mundo).

Así pues, una noche más, terminaron los dos en la misma cama. Uno leyendo un libro y la otra una revista para jovencitas adolescentes que había comprado en el instituto. Entre ellos descansaba un precioso conejito de peluche amarillo y orejas larguísimas: El llamado Señor Rosa.

-Perdóname, Onii-chan. -se disculpó finalmente ella, acariciándole la cabeza al conejo. -Debí haber pensado antes en que hoy el Señor Rosa tenía fiesta del té con los demás conejitos de la habitación lavanda.

-Tskk... A buenas horas. -resopló.

-¡Oye¡Encima que te pido perdón no te quejes!

Yasuchika cerró el libro y lo dejó en la estantería.

-Anda, cállate de una vez y vete a dormir. -le dijo, metiéndose de nuevo en la cama y tapándose con la sábana hasta el cuello.

-Espera que termine de hacer este test. Es muy interesante.-le aseguró ella toda concentrada, desprendiendo algún que otro corazoncito.

-Esa revista es una chorrada. Nada de lo que aparezca ahí puede ser interesante o servir para algo.

-¡Claro que sirve! -se quejó ofendida. - Es para detectar el amor verdadero. ¿Sabes que hay un ochenta y nueve por ciento de posibilidades de que mi verdadero amor sea una persona que ya conozca? Aquí te ponen un montón de trucos para darte cuenta de que esa persona cercana a ti, es el príncipe de tu cuento de hadas.

Yasuchika alzó la cabeza, extrañado de que su hermana dijera tantas tonterías juntas. Pero en la revista estaba escrito literal "Príncipe de cuento de hadas" (La han creado las chicas del Ouran, no se puede esperar otra cosa). Se le revolvieron las tripas.

-Eso es una soberana estupidez.

-¡No lo es! Todas las clientas del Host Club la han comprado. Lo que pasa es que como tú estás muerto por dentro no puedes entenderlo. ¡Cerrado de mente!

-¡No estoy muerto por dentro!

-¡Muerto por dentro!

-¡Que no!

-¡Muerto y podrido!

-Vuelve a Urano y déjame en paz. -le dijo quitándole la revista de las manos y dejándola sobre su lado de la mesilla. Kurumi se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada pero no protestó porque ya tenía algo de sueño. Luego el chico apagó la luz de la lamparita. -Buenas noches Kurumi. -se despidió acomodándose en su extremo de la cama. La otra se arrebujó a su lado.

-Buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente, tras el desayuno, Yasuchika recogió las cosas para irse a clase rápidamente y salió en la segunda limusina. Siempre lo hacía en un coche diferente a sus otros dos hermanos porque le daba bastante grima tener que ir veinte minutos sentado al lado de Mitsukuni. No le importaba compartir vehículo con su hermana, pero aquel día, después de haber pasado toda la noche con él (demasiado tiempo), la pequeña prefirió marchar con el mayor de todos. Así pues, tenía por delante un viaje lleno de tranquilidad. Cosa que agradecía profundamente, ya que, en cuanto llegaran al instituto, el incansable de Satoshi volvería a perturbarla.

Abrió la mochila con la intención de sacar el libro que estaba leyendo, pero tras mucho revolver entre otros libros de textos y cuadernos, lo único que apareció fue la revista de su hermana. Chasqueó la lengua a disgusto. Había ido con tanta prisa a la hora de prepararse las cosas de clase, que confundiéndolo con su lectura nocturna, había metido la estúpida revista sin mirar (Eso le pasa por llevar las gafas puestas y ver borroso).

No teniendo otra cosa para distraerse, bastante molesto consigo mismo, comenzó a pasar las hojas de la revista. Casi todo eran artículos dedicados a los chicos del Host Club. Una vez más sintió vergüenza ajena, cuando distinguió la figura borrosa de Mitsukuni junto a Usa-chan.

Un poco más adelante se encontraba el horóscopo que le pronosticó una semana muy intensa, en la que le aseguraban encontraría al amor de su vida.

-_Qué bobada..._

Y distando pocas páginas de éste mal augurio (a su parecer), estaba el test que había estado respondiendo su hermana la noche anterior.

Se quedó por unos instantes mirándolo pensativo. Si Kurumi las había contestado a lo mejor era porque se sentía atraída hacia algún chico en particular, y eso no le hacía demasiada gracia. Era una niña muy lanzada y conociéndola era capaz de cualquier locura. Pero luego pensó en Meiko y sintió un gran alivio.

Mientras tanto, inconscientemente, ya había leído algunas de las líneas del test _"Maybe my love"_.

En las dos páginas que ocupaba de la revista, con un montón de florituras rosas y chorreras, ponía lo siguiente:

"_¿Sabías que existe una probabilidad del ochenta y nueve por ciento de que el amor de tu vida sea una persona tan cercana a ti, que ya os conocéis desde hace tiempo?_

_Si esto te ha pillado desprevenida y temes por el futuro de vuestra relación¡No te preocupes! A continuación te ofrecemos varios planteamientos y trucos infalibles, que harán que descubras quién es tu príncipe de cuento de hadas"_

_¡No lo dejes escapar! Pero ojo¡Es él quién debe declararse!_

_1.Tu príncipe de cuento de hadas y verdadero amor, es el primero en quien piensas para ir al cine y dar un largo paseo._

_2. Tu príncipe de cuento de hadas, es la única persona con la que compartirías la comida._

Yasuchika arqueó una ceja y resopló escéptico. La única persona que le robaba comida descaradamente de su plato era Satoshi. Y él no era precisamente un príncipe de cuento de hadas. El posible hecho de imaginarlo vestido con un pomposo traje con chorreras, le dio además de mucho miedo, bastante repugnancia.

_3. El nombre de tu príncipe de cuento de hadas, aparece siempre junto al tuyo, no importa cual sea la conversación. Estáis predestinados._

_4. ...Es quien te dedica toda su atención y siempre está dispuesto a allanarte el camino._

El chico hizo una pausa y repasó las cuatro preguntas que había leído con cautela. Si pensaba en cualquier persona cercana a él, tal y como te pedía esa cosa, el primer nombre que le venía a la mente era el de Satoshi. El mismo nombre para las cuatro cuestiones.

-Esto es una majadería. A cualquier chica que haga este test le saldría su hermana o mejor amiga... -murmuró en voz alta, pensando que sus hermanos no se ajustaban al canon. -... O alguien de confianza.

Tampoco estaba del todo seguro de que los amigos se dedicaran tanta atención como Satoshi ponía para con él. Pero claro, él era un Morinozuka.

Siguió leyendo...

_5. ... Encuentras sus cosas mezcladas con las tuyas sin saber cómo han llegado a parar allí._

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

"Satoshi"

Era Satoshi otra vez. Encontraba su ropa sucia mezclada con la suya después de hacer deporte, y no era la primera vez que abría el cajón de su ropa interior y veía sus calzoncillos.

_6. _..._Lo tiene todo en común contigo y a su vez es totalmente diferente. Sois polos opuestos. Te completa._

"Satoshi"

-¡Este test es imposible¡Podría ser cualquiera¿Cómo va a ser infalible con unas cuestiones tan pobres? -trataba de auto convencerse, alterándose sin tener motivo alguno. Pero tal vez por el hecho de no querer darle importancia y pensar que era una soberana sandez, cada vez le daba más. Por eso, en lugar de hacer la revista a un lado y olvidarse, siguió leyendo. Habría alguna cuestión en la que no pensara en Satoshi como respuesta. Estaba seguro.

_7. Tu príncipe de cuento de hadas no dudaría en salvarte de tu alta torre custodiada por un fiero dragón._

Una esperpéntica sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca se dibujo en su rostro.

Pero... ¿Qué clase situación poco realista era esa¿Había leído bien?

Por unos instantes se quitó las gafas y pudo volver a leerla sin que le bailaran las letras. Sí, no se había equivocado...

Tampoco era tan raro después de todo, ya que era una revista en la que también aparecía el Host Club con aires principescos, destinada a sus clientas. A ellas les encantaban esas chorradas.

Vale. En el muy supuesto caso de que él, muy supuestamente, fuera una princesa atrapada en una hipotética torre custodiada por un fiero dragón... ¿Satoshi iría a rescatarle?

-Sí. -se contestó automáticamente. -Y el dragón huiría nada más verlo.

Se masajeó las sienes abrumado por la visión de su mente. Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Él no era una princesa, y Satoshi no podía ser para él más que un familiar, un buen amigo, su mejor amigo, un Morinozuka... Era inadmisible. Pero entonces¿Por qué pensaba en él¿Por qué se estaba poniendo nervioso por contestar a las preguntas de un test para niñas tontas?

Tragó saliva y leyó otra más.

_8. Aparece en la mayoría de tus fotos. La suya es la más llamativa de las que tienes en la cartera._

Suspiró aliviado antes de dejar escapar una risilla nerviosa.

Claro que salía en sus fotos. Estaba siempre con él. Aunque también tenía la última parte a su favor: Él no era una persona que guardara fotos de nadie en la cartera. Aunque hacía tiempo que no le echaba un vistazo...

Movido por la curiosidad, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su uniforme y sacó la billetera. La desabrochó con manos temblorosas y miró dentro.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies al ver que sí había en su interior una foto. Una única foto en la que aparecían él y Satoshi.

Sí... era Satoshi.

"No puede ser. Yo no puse esto aquí."

E inmediatamente vino a su cabeza la cuestión número cinco.

-¡No puede ser! -exclamó horrorizado. -¡No puede ser de Satoshi!

Le dio la vuelta a la foto para ver si hallaba algún indicio que pudiera demostrarle que fuera propiedad del Morinozuka. Aunque no le hacía ninguna falta para saber que la respuesta era afirmativa. Al hacerlo, distinguió algo escrito con una letra minúscula. Tan pequeña, que tuvo que quitarse las gafas para poder enfocarla bien. Con la inconfundible caligrafía de Satoshi estaba escrito: "Si puedes leer esto es porque no llevas las gafas puestas. Deberías quedarte así¿Sabes? Lo que haces es muy peligroso para la vista."

Automáticamente; lo más rápido que pudo, el chico volvió a colocarse las gafas.

"Maldito seas" -masculló, sintiéndose de golpe algo acalorado.

Volvió entonces su mirada a la siguiente cuestión de la revista. Aquello le dejó completamente descolocado:

_9. Tu príncipe de cuento de hadas, es capaz de agobiarte para que hagas lo correcto aunque eso te predisponga en su contra._

-¡No! -gritó espantando, tan fuerte que hasta el chófer pegó un brinco en su asiento. Luego miró a su joven señor por el retrovisor para ver si se encontraba bien. En apariencia sí lo estaba... Pero en realidad, Yasuchika no estaba bien. No estaba nada bien.

Leía la frase y luego miraba la foto. Miraba la foto y luego leía la frase. Iba alternando continuamente y cada vez resultaba más obvio. Todas las respuestas eran "Satoshi".

"Pero todavía me queda una..." -se dijo poco esperanzado. Y se atrevió a leerla.

La gota que colmó el vaso:

_10. Cuando no estás con él, cuentas las horas que te quedan para que volváis a estar juntos._

¡Y lo hacía!

Así que se separaban, disfrutaba unos segundos de esa libertad de poder campar a sus anchas, sin necesidad de sentirse observado ni vigilado por nadie, y después volvía a la realidad. No sólo contaba las horas. También contaba los minutos y hasta los segundos. En ese momento sabía que por la situación en la que se encontraban del instituto, le quedaban a penas tres minutos para volver a verle.

¿Tendría su hermana razón y era una persona obsesiva?¿Estaría obsesionado con Satoshi¿Era un enfermo¿Un Haninozuka descarriado y sin remedio, muchísimo peor que su hermano mayor...¿Traería la desgracia a la familia?

Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar de este modo esos atolondrados pensamientos. No podía sacar conclusiones precipitadas a partir de un test chorra, de una revista para niñas enamoradizas. Él no era así ni mucho menos. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que las diez frasecitas le habían hecho pensar. Tal vez demasiado. El nombre de su primo no se le iba de la cabeza.

"_No puede ser. Es imposible que Satoshi pueda ser algo para mi en ese sentido..." _-se decía a si mismo. E inmediatamente, otra voz en su cabeza lo punzaba con un: _"¿Por qué no?"_

"_Porque es un Morinozuka. Yo no le puedo querer así."_

"_¿No le quieres?"_

"_No..." _- Pero sabía que sí le quería. Le quería muchísimo aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho o lo llegara a admitir. No era algo que necesitara expresar. _"Le quiero pero no de ese modo." _-volvía a excusarse.- _"Hay muchos tipos de amor. Para poder quererle así me tendría que sentir atraído de algún modo. Pensar que es guapo o algo así..."_

"_¿Y no lo piensas?"_

El coche se detuvo en seco. Habían llegado al Ouran. Sin embargo el chico permaneció sentado; adherido al asiento de piel, inmóvil. Aquel día no quería ir a clase...

No. No se trataba de eso. Lo que no quería era ver a Satoshi.

-Fin de trayecto joven Haninozuka-sama.-informo el chofer, antes de que una mano ajena se dedicara a abrir la puerta del compartimiento en el que se encontraba él, y casi la desencajara de su sitio.

No podía ser otro:

-¡Buenos días Yasuchika! -lo saludó Satoshi con energía, agarrándolo por los hombros y bajándolo el mismo del coche.

El Haninozuka caminó dos pasos con torpeza, sintiéndose algo mareado por el mero hecho de tenerlo al lado.

-¿Has dormido bien¿Qué has desayunado¡Yo he tomado papilla con chocolate y salsa zulú¡Hay que empezar el día con energía! -exclamó dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que el chico no tenía muy buena cara. - Oye... ¿Has venido con las gafas puestas todo el trayecto¿Te has mareado¡Estás verde¿Quieres devolver o algo? Tienes muy mal color... -le dijo pellizcándolo de las mejillas, para ver si así lo solucionaba un poco.

-¡Estoy bien! -le calló, apartándolo de su lado de un manotazo, como quien espanta a las moscas.

-Te he dicho miles de veces que te quites esas gafas cuando vas en coche, Yasuchika. -le advirtió muy serio. -Acabarás quedándote ciego y no creo que se me de bien ser un perro lazarillo.

El chico fulminó al Morinozuka con la mirada a través de sus gafas con cristales graduados (que no necesita). La visión del chico en un momento de seriedad, cargando el shinai al hombro, le hizo recordar el test infalible. Enrojeció pensando que Satoshi era un chico bastante guapo. Con un flequillo demasiado peculiar, sí. Pero sabía distinguir la belleza (como cualquier persona) y Satoshi no le resultaba repulsivo como lo hacía Mitsukuni... Excepto cuando le daba por ponerse horquillas de colores y diademas, claro.

_"Pero... ¿Qué es lo que estoy pensando?"_ -se reveló su interior, mientras que un sofocante calor le palpitaba en las mejillas. Afortunadamente, el otro no se dio cuenta.

Recogió la cartera y el resto de las cosas que aún estaban dentro del coche y se echó la mochila al hombro.

-¿Me dejarás mirar los deberes de Matemáticas? -inquirió Satoshi, cuando ya comenzaban a caminar hacia el edificio donde estaba su aula.

-¿Qué¿No los has hecho?

-¡Claro que sí¿Por quién me tomas? Es sólo que a lo mejor los resultados son diferentes.

-¿Y eso que más dará? -comenzaron a discutir como era costumbre. Y Yasuchika pensó, que tal vez lo de pensar en su primo de esa forma tan rara, había sido una mala pasada de su mente, por culpa de leer una revista elaborada por el diablo. A fin de cuentas había salido del Host Club: La sede del mal. (Yasuchika está fatal).

Sin embargo, a medida que el día avanzaba, la cosa no mejoró.

Cada vez que alguien lo nombraba en alguna conversación, adjuntaba el nombre de su primo. Satoshi le volvió a robar comida de la bandeja en la cafetería, y su hakama de kendo apareció entre sus cosas, en su vestuario de karate... Y no tuvo otra excusa que ponerle mas que un "nos tenemos confianza, así que da igual".

No pudo dejar de pensar en todos los indicios posibles, que le llevaban a una única conclusión: Satoshi era el amor de su vida. Y eso le revolvía las tripas. Le hacía estar cada vez más intranquilo y él lo notó. Pasaba tantas horas a su lado que cualquier tontería, por mínima que fuera y le ocurriera, era detectada al instante.

Le preguntó varias veces por ese repentino cambió de humor. Incluso se empeñó en arrastrarlo a la enfermería, para ver si había pillado algún virus por alguna picadura de mosquito que se le había escapado sin querer. Pero la enfermera le aseguró más de treinta veces (sin exagerar) que Yasuchika estaba perfectamente. Así que Satoshi se preocupó aún más. Y a raíz de esto, Yasuchika empeoró. Notándose cada vez más alterado. Abrumado por sentirse más vigilado que en un día cualquiera.

Después de la jornada de karate en el club, Yasuchika estaba al borde de un colapso. Aquello era un completo infierno... Y no era porque estuvieran los dos solos en las duchas, y los berridos del Morinozuka retumbaran por las paredes, mezclando frases incoherentes de películas antiguas. (Nota: Satoshi imita voces en la ducha sin darse cuenta). A eso ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

No podía quedarse callado por más tiempo. Estaba seguro de que si compartía lo que pensaba al respecto con él, se sentiría mucho mejor. Tal vez no lo diera por loco, o enfermo... O creyera que no era tan raro después de todo.

De todas formas, cuanto antes se lo dijera mejor. No era algo que podía dejar pasar, convencido de que a lo largo de los días la situación empeoraría.

Oyó el grifo de la ducha cerrarse y dejó de caer agua. Las voces también se apagaron.

Él se hallaba a medio vestir, sacando el uniforme limpio de uno de los armarios del vestuario. Satoshi salió entonces de la ducha, fresco como una lechuga y sin acordarse de que hacía tan sólo un segundo, había estado discutiendo sobre los dedos de un hombre que no tenía meñiques.

Ladeó la cabeza para sacarse el agua de los oídos y vio que Yasuchika lo miraba demasiado raro. Y no era porque no llevara las gafas puestas.

-¿Qué? -le preguntó, sopesando cualquier tipo de respuesta por su parte. Pero en ningún momento se imaginó que el chico se le acercaría sin dejar de mirarlo con esos ojos tan extraños, hasta quedarse justo en frente suyo.

_¿Le iba a pegar por algo? -_buscó por el inmenso vestuario dónde había dejado el shinai.

-Satoshi, -le dijo tratando de mantener el tono de voz firme. Pero lo cierto es que le temblaba.

El Morinozuka frunció el ceño. Pasaron unos tortuosos segundos en pleno silencio. Leyó algo en sus ojos y no le gustó. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza, temiendo ahora de verdad, por dónde le podría salir su primo.

-... Veras, -continúo Yasuchika. - He estado pensándolo todo el día y he encontrado varios motivos. Creo que estoy enamorado de ti. -terminó la frase; sin apartar la vista de él ni un momento.

**Continuará...

* * *

**

Y también terminará en el siguiente capítulo XD (Son dos, porque en uno quedaría muy largo... No me cunden las páginas, no).

¿Qué os ha parecido? Es la primera vez que escribo una cosa de este tipo, y lo he hecho demasiado rápido, así que agradecería los comentarios al respecto. Onegai!

¿De verdad cuesta tanto dejar un Review¡Demuéstrate a ti misma que no eres tan vaga como creías! XD Verás qué bien te sientes!

_**Submit Review!! GO GO GO GO!**_


	2. no es una buena idea

**2. ...no es una buena idea.**

De nuevo el silencio.

Ya lo había dicho.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por unos largos segundos. La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente. Satoshi no decía nada, pero Yasuchika sabía que lo había oído. Finalmente, como toda reacción, el Morinozuka se dio media vuelta e inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado volvió a forigarse el oído por si le habían quedado restos de agua dentro. Después se giró otra vez hacia Yasuchika quien lo seguía mirando con tanta intensidad que daban ganas de arrearle... Bien fuerte.

-Bien... -habló Satoshi con una sonrisa demasiado forzada. -¿Decías algo sobre mi?

-Que... estoy enamorado de ti. -repitió él. Se escuchó lejano. Como si fuera otro el que hubiera pronunciado esto y no él mismo.

Iba completamente en serio.

-Ya veo... -sonrió el otro nuevamente. Sus dedos se crisparon con fuerza en torno a la toalla en su cintura. Era lo más cercano que tenía entre manos; la agarró con fuerza... Después, con un velocísimo movimiento, la usó para golpearle a su primo en toda la cabeza. Le habrían saltado las gafas de haberlas llevado puestas. -¡De eso ni hablar! -le gritó totalmente ido, mientras seguía pegándole con toda su alma. -¡Deja de flipar pepinos¡Poco hombre¡¿Qué tontería es esa, EH¡Degenerado!

-¡Pero no me pegues! -exclamó Yasuchika algo dolido, mientras el otro lo perseguía por todo el vestuario y cambiaba la toalla por el shinai. -Estoy hablando completamente en serio, Satoshi...

-¡Te he dicho que NO!¡Y un hombre aguanta cualquier golpe que le venga encima! -le espetó, propinándole esta vez uno bien fuerte con el extremo del shinai. -¡Recupera tu hombría, Yasuchika!

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! -se defendió (verbalmente), mientras se protegía la cabeza con los brazos. -¡Sí ya soy un hombre!

-¡Nada de eso¡Un hombre de verdad no va por ahí diciendo que está enamorado de cualquier chico¡Eso es una enfermedad!

-¡Pero no es cualquiera¡Sólo eres tú!

-¡Ni hablar! -arremetió, con un último mamporro que lo dejó aturdido en el suelo, cerca de la puerta a las duchas.

Satoshi se detuvo a respirar algo sofocado, más por la noticia que por el ejercicio (le ha pegado como nunca lo había hecho). Se quedó parado por unos momentos contemplando al desvalido de su primo. Solo entonces se fijó en que había tirado la toalla por algún sitio del vestuario para coger el shinai y ahora estaba desnudo. Y Yasuchika lo miraba...a él o a algún punto perdido en el infinito. (Es lo segundo).

-¡Y ponte las gafas de una vez, maldita sea! -le soltó, propinándole un punta pie en la cabeza y dándose media vuelta para cambiarse o vestirse con algo.

-¡¿Qué¿Ahora quieres que me ponga las gafas? -consiguió decir, poniéndose también de pie a duras pernas. -Tú si que estás enfermo.

-¡Eso es ahora¡AHORA! Después no hace falta. ¿O te crees que no me he dado cuenta de que te has aprovechado de la situación, eh¡Claro! Justo no te las pones cuando te vas a meter a la ducha conmigo!

-¡Tú eres tonto¿Me has visto alguna vez ducharme con gafas?

-¡¿Qué¿Me estás diciendo que todo esto ya viene de mucho antes? -ahogó horrorizado, abrochándose ya los pantalones con una inusitada prisa.

-¡Claro que no!

-... Debí haberme fijado... -siguió Satoshi a lo suyo, llevándose una mano a la frente. Acabándose de dar cuenta de algo tan obvio. - No era muy normal que tú fueras el único que se quedara duchándose conmigo en los vestuarios del capitán...

-Satoshi, yo soy el capitán del club¡Tú eres el que se viene conmigo!

-...ni siquiera después de las clases de gimnasia se ducha con el resto... Siempre lo hace conmigo... -hablaba para si mismo.

-El resto no se quiere duchar contigo porque les das miedo cuando imitas a Mufasa y a Agumon digievolucionando... Y créeme, les comprendo.

-... Claro, soy tan atractivo e irresistible que lo he estado tentando sin darme cuenta...

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!

-¡¿Cómo he podido dejar que sucediera algo así?! -comenzó a clamar al cielo. - No me puedo perdonar como Morinozuka que algo así haya ocurrido... ¡Sé que la culpa no es solo tuya Yasuchika¡Yo te tenté como la manzana! -se giró repentinamente, sacudiéndolo por los hombros.

-¿Qué manzana?

Le pegó un capón (que no viene a cuento) haciéndolo callar para poder explicarse.

-¡No te preocupes Yasuchika¡Lo superaremos juntos!

- ¿Qué... Qué quieres decir con eso? -inquirió asustándose con lo que se le hubiera podido pasar al otro por la cabeza. Ese hombre era lunáticamente imprevisible. Estaba seguro de que fuera lo que fuera, él no estaría de acuerdo. Desde luego no se imaginaba algo así:

- Sé que estas cosas son pasajeras. Estás enfermo después de todo, a pesar de lo que haya dicho la enfermera. ¡Pero no te preocupes! No es algo que no pueda corregirse si se trata con los debidos métodos. -le garantizó muy serio. Yasuchika simplemente se asustó. -¡Recuperaremos tu hombría¡Iremos a buscarla a dónde quiera que la hayas perdido! Volverás a ir por el camino correcto gracias a mi y no permitiré por nada del mundo que vuelvas a descarriarte. ¡Lo juro por el obi de mi abuela!

-Satoshi, ese obi está roto.

-¡No blasfemes! -le pegó una vez más. -Y deja de mirarme con esa cara. Desde ahora eres mi paciente, y un paciente debe de poner de su parte si quiere curarse. Harás todo lo que el doctor te mande.

-Satoshi, tu no eres ningún médico y menos el mío. Además, me parece que no has entendido nada. -habló con relativa paciencia. -No estoy enfermo. Estar enamorado de una persona no es una enfermedad (Pero si lo estás de Satoshi ya es otro cantar, eh?) Deberías... ¡No sé! Pero desde luego darme una paliza no es un remedio ni es nada.

-¡Negación¡No admites tu enfermedad y eso es malo¡Muy malo! -se alarmó el otro. - Estás peor de lo que creía. ¡Empezaremos tu tratamiento intensivo ahora mismo! -y sin ninguna ceremonia lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró fuera de los vestuarios, casi a medio vestir; con la ropa descolocada.

-¿Pero qué haces chiflado¿A dónde me llevas? - iba protestando el otro, que no podía oponerse a la fuerza con la que tiraba de él, ni a la cabezonería del chico. -¡Suéltame al menos¡Sé caminar por mi mismo!

Satoshi no contestó entonces, ni le obedeció. Caminaba encenegado, a grandes zancadas por el pasillo, con Yasuchika en una mano y el shinai en la otra. Las personas con las que se iban cruzando se apartaban inmediatamente, sintiendo su aura devastadora (la tiene). Y todo eso a Yasuchika le daba mucho miedo. Conocía bien a su primo y sabía que su cerebro estaba maquinando algo a toda velocidad, mientras lo remolcaba por medio instituto. Lo único que podía hacer en esos instantes era esperar a que se detuvieran y suplicar a algún tipo de divinidad que tuviera piedad con él... Si es que eso era posible.

Finalmente ese momento llegó. Satoshi detuvo su marcha frente a unas escaleras, que daban a un ala del edificio en el que las salas estaban destinadas casi exclusivamente a puntos de reunión entre estudiantes y sedes de distintos clubes.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me has traído hasta aquí? -le soltó Yasuchika, bastante irritado con las reacciones del Morinozuka.

Él se lo quedó mirando pensativo por unos segundos sin decir nada, con los labios fruncidos y una mano en la barbilla. (Ni si quiera él sabe que hacen ahí... A tirado a andar y ahí han llegado.)

- No es normal que te gusten los hombres¿Lo sabías? -le dijo solamente, lo que provocó que el chaval comenzará a desesperarse. Afortunadamente (o no) también añadió: - He estado pensando arduamente a qué se debe esa falta de hombría. Eres un Haninozuka, te gustan los deportes y se te dan bien, no te dan asco los bichos, aborreces el color rosa, te gusta el solomillo poco hecho, haces demasiado ruido cuando comes fideos, rompes los calcetines cuando no te cortas las uñas de los pies, borras con el dedo cuando no tienes goma a mano o miga de pan, humm..todavía no te afeitas... -la gota en el rostro de Yasuchika era cada vez más grande...¿Se podían tener más ganas de matarlo? -Pero estás en el club de karate y el de judo. Todo eso es muy varonil... Es algo que cualquier hombre sabe apreciar y no te hace dudar acerca de... ¡Por dios Yasuchika¡Cada vez que lo pienso me pongo malo!

¡El caso es encontrar algo que hace que seas menos hombre de lo poco hombre que ya eres!

-¿Cómo que poco hombre? -protestó. - Y me lo dice alguien que se paseó con diademas con flores y horquillitas de corazones, durante una semana entera por el instituto.

- ¡Oye¡Eso es varonil si lo llevo yo! -se quejó ofendido. -Y otro ejemplo es Mitsukuni.

-¡Sí claro!

-¡Es un Host! Sólo tienes que fijarte en eso. ¿Te crees que tendría clientas si no fuera tan masculino?

-¿Masculino¡Ni me lo nombres!¡Ni a él ni a ese deshonroso club!

-¡Ajá¡Y es eso exactamente lo que te falta! - exclamó de golpe teniendo una genuina y definitiva idea. Una muy peligrosa y nada agradable para Yasuchika.

-¿Qué...? Espera, espera... Si estás pensando en algo en el que esté implicado mi hermano o el club de Host, o ambas cosas...

-¡Chicas¡Yasuchika son las chicas! -gritó contentísimo de haber dado con ello. -Para que no te gusten los hombres han de gustarte las chicas. ¡Y nunca te ha gustado ninguna en serio¿Cómo no he podido darme cuenta antes? Necesitas entablar conversación con una sílfide, femenina y sofisticada, salir con ella, casarte y procrear...

-... Estás fatal.

-¡Ven! -le dijo volviéndole a coger del brazo, descendiendo por las escaleras a trompicones. -Si nuestros pasos nos han guiado hasta aquí, ha sido gracias a mi perspicacia e intuición. Te llevaré a ver a las que son las chicas más hermosas, admiradas y bien proporcionadas de toda la secundaria. ¡Y no es por que yo lo diga! Todo el mundo lo hace. Además puedo garantizarte que la ropa interior que tienen es preciosa. Ningún hombre puede resistirse a sus encantos. Caerás como lo hizo la tripulación de Ulises ante las sirenas... Así que ya te estás quitando las gafas para verlas mejor.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! -se escandalizó el otro. Esa idea era para echarse a temblar. Se sentía mareado y tenía el estómago revuelto.

¿Satoshi se lo llevaba a ver chicas¿A espiarlas como un vulgar obseso¿Y qué era eso de que le "garantizaba"¿Es que él ya lo había hecho alguna vez?

-Satoshi deja de decir estupideces. Esa es sin duda una de tus peores ideas. Además, no pienso hacerlo. No me servirá de nada. Tu no lo comprendes... El que salía como respuesta a todas esas cuestiones eras tú. -empezó a atolondrarse, mientras era arrastrado sin piedad.

-¡Bobadas! -le espetó sin dejarle explicarse.

Y así, mientras seguían avanzado con paso decidido, Yasuchika comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más mareado y más enfermo. Notaba un sabor amargo en la garganta que le llegaba al estómago, envenenándolo. Un fuerte olor a esencia de trementina, aguarrás y pinturas al óleo denotaban que se acercaban al taller de arte. El odiaba ese sitio. Nunca le había gustado ese hedor gasificado en el ambiente (prefería el pegamento). Y se preguntó si el que Satoshi lo condujera a aquel sitio formaba parte de la peculiar tortura. Cuando el chico se detuvo frente a las dos enormes puertas del Club de arte, corroboró la sospecha...

¿Pero por qué lo llevaba allí¿No había dicho algo completamente diferente¿No quería llevarlo a espiar chicas? El alivio lo asaltó por unos instantes, porque no se imaginaba a si mismo siendo obligado a mirar a un puñado de niñas en ropa interior. La idea era repulsiva e irrespetuosa... Entonces regresó a él un pavor indescriptible, puesto que conocía a Satoshi y jamás se pondría a hacer algo como aquello, ni lo violentaría de tales formas. Incluso si se trataba de un caso como el presente, en el que pretendía.. Euhmm.. ¿ayudarlo? Por muchas hormonas alteradas que hubiera de por medio, habían sido educados para saber comportarse y respetar a las damas. La palabra _mirón _no se ajustaba a ninguno de los dos.

Y ahí entraba el papel del club de arte y su afán por pintar "al natural". Lo sabía de primera mano, ya que su hermana se quejaba de las poses difíciles de las modelos; de que tenían el culo raro y las tetas de plástico cuando la silicona era algo que ya no se llevaba; menos si es para algo "al natural" (palabras textuales de Kurumi) y a ver cuando les ponían delante a un hombre de verdad. Satoshi había sido muy perspicaz.

Y el chico entró. Y él fue detrás.

Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrer su espalda. Nunca había visto a una mujer ajena a la familia, completamente desnuda y en directo. Y no quería hacerlo. Menos de ese modo (más razones para detestar el club de arte). Sabía que si dirigía sus ojos hacia el entablamento del pequeño escenario situado en el aula, podría ver a una modelo de curvas sinuosas en alguna pose "artística", tal y como su madre la trajo al mundo. Los estudiantes de arte las veían como meros objetos con su grado de complejidad dibujística, pero Satoshi quería que lo hiciera de otra forma.

Él no.

Lo único que deseaba era que su primo llegara a comprenderle, explicarle qué le había llevado a deducir que era el amor de su vida, poder marcharse a su casa y en el caso de que el pasado pudiera cambiarse, no haber leído jamás la revista de su hermana.

Sin embargo, cuando inevitablemente fijó su vista en el escenario, no encontró otra cosa si no un bodegón compuesto por un juego de té. La tetera era enorme, eso sí, pero ni rastro de cualquier modelo, hombre o mujer.

Parpadeó confuso.

El Morinozuka entonces lo tomó por los hombros y mirándole directamente le habló muy serio; de todo corazón:

-Yasuchika, yo te he traído hasta aquí. He sido quien te ha mostrado la puerta, pero eres tú el que debe cruzarla.

El chico intentó girar la cara para no tener que fijarse en esos ojos de chalado que ponía el otro. Cuando Satoshi hablaba en tono peliculero daba mucha grima. Una mueca de prolongada circunstancia estaba presente en el rostro del Haninozuka. No obstante, Satoshi no le permitió escaquearse y le obligó a no deshacer el contacto visual.

-Ahora todo depende de ti... ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo!

-¿...Qué hacemos en el club de arte...?

Antes de recibir la verdadera contestación, un mamporro cayó sobre su cabeza.

-¡Chicas, Yasuchika¡Chicas¿Ya te has olvidado? Tu enfermedad es muy preocupante... ¡Deja de pensar en mi! Cualquier otro estudiante habría estado emocionado con la idea y tú pierdes todo el interés. - bramó, desesperado ante el caso perdido que tenía delante. Luego volvió a punzarle repetidas veces con el extremo del shinai. -¡Chicas! Hermosas damiselas de sonrisa y mirada angelical... ¡Las dos chicas más bellas de toda secundaria alta!

Y como si hubiera estado esperando el momento propicio para presentar una sensacional obra teatral, su dedo índice señaló en una estudiada dirección hacia dos personas: Su prima Meiko, hermana de Satoshi y la suya propia: Kurumi Haninozuka. Ambas ante sus caballetes, dibujando la tetera. Las dos eran miembros de aquel _pestilente _Club.

Satoshi sonrió orgulloso y Kurumi que se percató de que ambos estaban allí, en el momento en el que escuchó la última y escandalosa frase del chico, corrió entusiasmada a saludarle.

-¡Satoshi¡Oh¿De verdad piensas eso? -inquirió despidiendo una incontable cantidad de corazoncitos. - ¿Somos las dos chicas más bellas de toda secundaria?

-¡Claro que sí¡Y no sólo lo pienso yo! Todo el mundo lo hace.

Por otro lado, a Yasuchika se le fue el alma al suelo. Si el alma fuera algo que tuviera una materia consistente, habría sonado muy muy fuerte al estamparse contra él. Con un sonido seco. Pesada como una mole de varias toneladas.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y se la frotó, intentando no perder los papeles... Ahora también tenía jaqueca.

Recapituló: Primero Satoshi le pegaba una paliza y le llamaba enfermo por haberle dicho que estaba enamorado de él. Luego se lo llevaba a espiar chicas... Bien. No, no está bien. Pero¿Esas chicas eran su hermana menor y su prima¿De verdad esperaba que afloraran en él sus instintos más viriles al verlas¡Precisamente ellas¿Y eso no era acaso una enfermedad de lo más incestuosa¿Es que Satoshi no se daba cuenta?¡Era su hermana!

-Por cierto Satoshi, -prosiguió Kurumi, ignorando completamente a Yasuchika que estaba entrando en una fase un tanto cataclísmica. - ¿Qué es lo que estáis haciendo aquí¿Quieres que te dibuje? Tengo las sanguinas, tizas y carboncillos así que puedo hacerte un retrato chachi-molón. ¡Como el de Titanic!

-Hoy nos toca bodegón con óleos. -le dijo Meiko, nada más oírla.

-¡Jopeta Meiko! Que la tetera es horrorosa.

Su prima chasqueó la lengua.

-Pues verás, -comenzó el chico con una reluciente sonrisa. Volvió a coger a Yasuchika por los hombros como si fuera un pelele y lo empujó hacia las dos. - Es que Yasuchika quiere hablar con vosotras. -y le guiñó el ojo mientras con la mano en la que no llevaba el shinai, alzaba un pulgar en una pose de lo más optimista

Lo fulminó instantáneamente con la mirada queriéndolo matar ahí mismo. Estaba loco.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -le preguntó Kurumi bastante borde, poniendo los brazos en jarras. -¿No podías esperarte hasta llegar a casa¿Tanto te urge? Mira que eres pesado.

Meiko por otra parte esperó paciente a lo que fuera que tuviera que contarles. Pero Yasuchika no les dijo nada. En lugar de eso se giró hacia Satoshi y cogiéndolo por el brazo, se lo llevó un poco a parte para hablar con él. Las dos chicas parpadearon totalmente perdidas.

-¿Pero qué haces¡Conmigo no tienes que hablar¡Es con ellas! -exclamó el Morinozuka indignado. -A mi ya me has dicho todo lo que tenías por ahí guardado¡Y si hay algo más, no quiero saberlo!

-¡Cállate¿Cómo se te ocurre traerme aquí por ellas pedazo de burro¡Qué son de la familia!

-¿Y qué? También yo soy tu primo y no te has cortado en absoluto. Si fueras todo lo macho que deberías ser, sabrías que Kurumi es la primera en la lista de popularidad entre los chicos de secundaria. Tiene unas tetas bonitas.

-¿¡Pero qué dices ahora cerebro de anémona?! - en este caso fue él quién le pegó un capón a Satoshi (bien merecido). -Nosotros no debemos fijarnos en esas cosas. ¡El que está enfermo eres tú!

-¡Negación, negación y más negación! Deberías agradecérmelo y no haces más que reprocharme todo lo que estoy haciendo por ti.

-Ponerme enfermo, eso es lo único que haces.

-¡Es una buena solución! El fallo es tu falta de cooperación, Yasuchika. Además, tu opinión de poco-hombre no cuenta.

-¿Qué¿Buena solución¿Cooperación¿Pero tú piensas antes de hablar o hacer las cosas¡No es normal venir aquí para fijarse en si Meiko y Kurumi tienen unos pechos bonitos¡Si hasta es menos descabellada la idea de espiar al club de animadoras en ropa interior, o acudir al club de arte para ver a una modelo posar desnuda! -gritó enfurecido.

El silencio se hizo por completo.

Estas dos últimas frases las había dicho demasiado fuerte...

Satoshi lo miraba con ojos desorbitados. Una expresión muy parecida había aparecido en los rostros de las dos chicas, que afortunadamente eran las otras únicas personas en el aula que le habían escuchado.

Todo se paralizó. El silencio se estaba alargando demasiado.

-Ya-su-chi-ka... -comenzó Kurumi apretando los puños. -¡Eres un cochino! -le gritó pegándole una buena patada en todo el estómago. -¡Cerdo¡Pervertido¡Más quemado y salido que el pico de una plancha de viaje!¡Enfermo!¡Reprimido sexual!

Meiko solamente negó con la cabeza y dejó a la chica hacer. Aún no se creía lo que acababa de oír. Estaba procesando la información.

-¡No¡Kurumi no es lo que crees! Satoshi...

-¡Has venido para verme las tetas! -siguió chillando como una banshee enloquecida, comenzando a arrojarle ahora todo lo que pillaban sus manos. Volaron desde gomas, pinceles y tubos con pintura, hasta caballetes con sus lienzos, taburetes y mesas. Todo contra su hermano; lanzado con una precisión y fuerza escalofriante. Tal y como cabía esperar de una Haninozuka colérica. La tetera gorda del bodegón pasó rozándole peligrosamente el lóbulo de la oreja. -¡Fuera de mi vista depravado¡Y como por dormir contigo me quede embarazada te mataré¡Haz el favor de controlarlo Satoshi, idiota!¡Si hace falta cástralo! -se quedó gritando la niña, mientras los otros dos no tenían otra que hacer mas que salir por patas de ahí. Una tormenta de muebles voladores se estrellaba a sus espaldas con estrépito.

Después de una intensiva huida, en la que llegaron hasta prácticamente el extremo opuesto de ése recinto, se sentaron en el suelo apoyados en la pared del pasillo con sobrealiento.

Satoshi negó con la cabeza.

-Tu hermana tiene razón. -le aseguró acalorado. - Eso debe ser porque eres un reprimido sexual.

-¿Qué¡Si la culpa de que casi me mate es tuya!

-Yasuchika, la continencia es mala. Aunque en tu caso prefiero ser un poco egoísta.

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando? No fantaseo contigo si es lo que crees.

-Ya... - musitó escéptico. Suspiró. - Tal vez después de todo no haya sido tan buena idea. No has sabido aprovecharla.

-¡Claro que no ha sido buena idea! Te lo dije antes. Es de las peores que has tenido en tu vida.

-Kurumi es demasiado agresiva. -siguió pensando el otro en voz alta, ignorando bastante a Yasuchika. -Necesitaremos mujeres un poco más maduras, sofisticadas y femeninas. Aunque no sean tan guapas como Kurumi o Meiko, hemos de encontrar a quienes de verdad entiendan de esencia masculina.

Yasuchika no dijo nada. Sabía que sería inútil protestar y tan solo lo miró en completo desacuerdo.

-¡Sé a dónde debemos ir a buscarlas! Es el único lugar, desde luego. Estoy seguro de que se alegrarán de verte. Y tu y yo tenemos pase VIP.

-No quiero ir. -terminó el chico, sin ni siquiera saber a dónde quería llevarlo. -No me interesa en absoluto hablar con ninguna chica. Eso no cambiará nada.

Satoshi ya había dejado muy claro anteriormente que la opinión de su primo no contaba. Por lo tanto, esta vez Yasuchika tampoco pudo hacerle nada al respecto. Sin darse a penas cuenta, ambos aparecieron ante otro de los lugares más detestados por el chico. Satoshi parecía todo un guía turístico organizándole un tour privado de sus sitios más odiados en el Ouran. Y aquel sin duda se llevaba la palma.

Ahora se encontraban en el recinto de bachillerato, así que por mucho ímpetu que poseyera Satoshi, fue cortés y llamó a la puerta antes de entrar de lleno en el mismísimo Olimpo y el Dios Hermes saliera a recibirles sin mucho entusiasmo...

-Lo lamento, pero eso es imposible. -fue la respuesta que le dio Kyôya, una vez Satoshi hubo lanzado su idea bomba, contra el vicepresidente de ese club.

Afortunadamente para Yasuchika, el encantador "Eros" estaba muy ocupado engullendo una desmedida cantidad de lacasitos que colmaban una gigantesca copa de cristal (sí, se los bebe), y no salió a recibirle. Al igual que el resto de los Host los ignoraron en cierta medida. Dada la fama que tenían de entrar en el Club y dejarlo siempre patas arriba, no era de extrañar que prefirieran tenerlos prudentemente apartados cerca de la entrada, y Kyôya se encargara de echarlos _delicadamente_.

Si no iban a _hablar _con sus hermanos, podrían esperar a abrirse la cabeza en el dojo de su casa.

-Vayámonos Satoshi. -repetía inútilmente el menor de los Haninozuka, una y otra vez. Se sentía terriblemente avergonzado de tener que aguantar a su primo al lado. Incluso más que aquella semana en la que se puso un montón de cachivaches kawaiis en la cabeza. Pero es que lo que acababa de pedirle a Ôtori era además de estúpido, deshonroso.

Kyôya lo miraba casi compasivo, queriendo que Satoshi lo obedeciera por una vez en su vida. Pero éste no se había quedado conforme.

-¿Por qué no puede ser? -arremetió una vez más. -No estamos pidiendo nada malo ni imposible.

-Esto es un club de Host, Satoshi-kun. Y las clientas son eso: clientas. -habló con paciencia. - No puedo hacer que ellas atiendan a Yasuchika. No son unas hostest. Los que trabajamos aquí somos nosotros.

-Pero es que si sois hombres no sirve de nada. -protestó. - Necesitamos que sean chicas. Con que pueda atenderle una me conformo. Seguro que a cualquier clienta de Mitsukuni no le importaría hacerlo.

-No puede ser. -volvió a negarse Kyôya. - Pero si lo que quieres es una chica no te preocupes. - y con una sonrisa más que perversa y oscura, ante cualquier posibilidad de ganar clientela no importa cómo, se volvió hacia Haruhi y la llamó para que acudiera.

La pobre que estaba más que harta de tener que cargar con una apretada armadura, un yelmo y un búho auténtico que no dejaba de ulularle al oído. Maldecía entre dientes a Tamaki por esa idea tan... Tamaki (ella no es Harry Potter para tener que soportar un bicho así), avanzó hacia su senpai y los otros dos chicos con marcada pesadez.

-Hoy Haruhi-kun va de Atenea, toda una diosa ¿Verdad que casi parece una mujer? -les explicó el chico sin dejar de sonreír.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada al instante. Sus ojos decían claramente un "Será porque soy una mujer."

-Yasuchika-kun no notará la diferencia, te lo garantizo. -prosiguió, dejando a Haruhi anonadada. La estaba vendiendo como si fuera un cacharro multifunciones de mercadillo (solo les falta regatear). - Y si no os motiva esta ropa, Tamaki le había preparado una túnica para que interpretara a Afrodita que no quiso llevar. Pero la tenemos guardada. Le pondremos peluca, le maquillarán y le convertiremos en la diosa del amor. Será como si estuvierais ante una chica.

-¡Me niego! -gritaron Haruhi y Yasuchika al mismo tiempo.

-No me pienso vestir con eso Kyôya-senpai. Bastante tengo con interpretar a Atenea. -le aseguró Haruhi, mientras el búho agitaba sus alas frenético y se pasaba de un hombro a otro. Pero él le dirigió una mirada en la que se leía "si es para ganar clientes me da igual lo que pienses".

-No. -se opuso también Satoshi, negándose en rotundo para alivio de los dos. -No puede ser un chico y menos travestido. Lo que Yasuchika necesita es una fémina auténtica.

Kyôya suspiró resignado. Aquella era la situación más improbable que le había tocado solucionar en el club. ¿Pedir que las clientas se conviertan en anfitrionas¿Qué es lo que tenían esos dos chavales en la cabeza?

-En ese caso me temo que no podrá ser.-concluyó.

-Vayámonos Satoshi. -le pidió una vez más Yasuchika, tirando de él como un niño pequeño. Pero éste no se movió. El fracaso de su segunda idea lo había dejado conmocionado. Ahora por mucho que discurriera no le venía nada a la mente. Se había quedado en blanco. ¿De dónde iba a sacar más recursos? (Recursos chicas).

-¿Podemos hacer algo más por vosotros? - se atrevió a preguntar Kyôya, deseando en realidad que salieran de su club de una vez por todas. Pero como Satoshi no hacía ademán de irse, se veía obligado a decirles disimuladamente que lo hicieran sin perder la compostura.

-No. -contestó rápidamente Yasuchika. Pero sobre sus palabras Satoshi también habló:

-Dos vasos de leche. -articuló como un robot.

-¿Qué? -inquirió Yasuchika perplejo. -¿Cómo que dos vasos de leche?

-¡Sí¡Dos vasos de leche! Venimos del club de arte y sé que te afecta mucho el olor. -le gritó a su primo, como si se hubiera tenido que dar cuenta de ello y fuera un inconsciente por no haberlo pedido él mismo. Luego se giró hacia Kyôya. -¿O es que también es mucho pedir?

-Haruhi, tráeles lo que piden. -le ordenó sin más, retirándose además a cumplir con sus propias obligaciones y dejándole el muerto a la chica (Muerto ese par de locos).

Ella no tardó en acudir con una bandeja cargando una botella de leche fresca y dos vasos de cristal. Se las sirvió y Yasuchika se bebió la suya de un solo trago para poder irse de allí lo más rápido posible.

-Y ahora nos vamos. -volvió a decirle a su primo. Pero él degustaba aquel líquido como si jamás lo hubiera probado.

-¿Es leche de cabra, a que sí? -le preguntó a Haruhi muy contento.

-Pues... No lo sé.

-Es leche de cabra seguro.

-¿Y eso que más dará¡Vayámonos ya!

-No seas impaciente, Yasuchika. Espérate a que termine. Si bebo deprisa podría atragantarme.

El chico se llevó la mano a la frente y resopló desesperado. Cuando Satoshi quería era capaz de injerir cualquier cosa, no importara que, como lo hacían los hipopótamos de colores en el juego del traga bolas. ¡Y con la misma rapidez y voracidad!

Desvío su mirada por el resto del club, ignorando por supuestísimo a su hermano, sus primos, _dioses _y resto de mortales. Recayó finalmente en un estante con merchandising. Reconoció entre un montón de chorradas varias, la misma revista que tenía su hermana.

No pudo evitarlo. Se incorporó y avanzó hacia allí para cogerla. Desde la pequeña mesita donde había estado sentado, Satoshi y Haruhi lo observaban con curiosidad.

-¿Puedo tomarla prestada un rato? -le preguntó a Haruhi, cuando volvió hacia allí. -No quiero comprarla. La traeré de vuelta.

-Pues...-comenzó la chica. Pero Satoshi que leyó el nombre de la revista "Wonderful Woman" en la portada, la interrumpió escupiendo toda la leche que llevaba en la boca en esos instantes, regándola a ella y al búho que ululó asustado.

-¡Ni hablar! -le dijo estrellándole el vaso (al menos ya vacío) sobre la cabeza de Yasuchika, que obviamente se rompió (tanto el vaso como la cabeza). Haruhi que aún no se había logrado a acostumbrar a esas reacciones tan agresivas se quedó patitiesa, mirándolos con una mueca de espanto. -¿Una revista de chicas¡Eso si que no¡Suéltala ahora mismo!

Yasuchika no le hizo caso, y aprovechando el lapso temporal en el que Satoshi se armaba con el shinai, él se escabulló por la puerta del club, revista incluida.

-¡Yasuchika¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo y trae eso!¡Recupera tu hombría!

Lo persiguió poco tiempo por el pasillo hasta que dejaron un poco atrás el bullicio del Host Club. Lo que le detuvo fue esa puñetera revista abierta de par en par frente a él. Su primo la sujetaba con los brazos extendidos.

-¡Léela¡Lee esto de aquí! -le ordenó bastante enfadado.

Podría haber ignorado sus palabras y darle fuertemente una vez más. Pero lo cierto es que su tono de voz le hizo fijar la vista en ella y leer el encabezado con letras enormes de color de rosa, adornadas con florituras y chorreras.

-"Maybe my love"-pronunció en voz alta; sin ningún tipo de emoción.

-_"¿Sabías que existe una probabilidad del ochenta y nueve por ciento de que el amor de tu vida sea una persona tan cercana a ti, que ya os conocéis desde hace tiempo?" -_continúo Yasuchika, que ya se sabía todo lo que ponía de memoria aunque sólo lo hubiera leído una vez. Satoshi lo miró confundido y asustado. ¿Le pegaba? -¡Kurumi tiene esta revista¡Apareció entre mis cosas e hice el test por puro aburrimiento! -le explicó gritándole. -¡No me digas que estoy enfermo, ni me vuelvas a llevar arrastrado a ver a ninguna chica sin haberlo leído antes!

Le quitó la revista de las manos y sin decir una palabra le obedeció. Ambos echaron a caminar por los desiertos pasillos del edificio de bachillerato, mientras Satoshi leía cada palabra del test muy concentrado. Cuando terminó la cerró y se la devolvió a Yasuchika.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó el Haninozuka esperando a que dijera algo al respecto.

-¿Cómo que "y bien"? Dímelo tú.

-Cada vez que terminaba una de las cuestiones me salías tú como respuesta. ¿Lo comprendes ahora?

Satoshi exhaló un largo suspiro afrontando la realidad (otro loco del Ouran que hace caso a esas revistas).

-Puede que ese sea tu caso, pero al mío no se ajusta ni por confusión. Además, es una revista para chicas. No creo que funcione a no ser de que seas una chica¿No?

-Satoshi, eran TODAS y cada una de las contestaciones. No puedes llegar y tratar de cambiar eso pegándome a conciencia, o llevándome por ahí a buscar chicas. El test lo dice muy claro... Una persona cercana a ti que te conoce desde hace tiempo. ¡No es cualquier bobalicona que va al Club de Hosts a que Mitsukuni le eche las migas de los bizcochos encima¡Eres tú!

-¡Ni hablar! -volvió Satoshi a sus trece. -¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que te gusto sólo por lo que pone en un papel? Estoy de acuerdo en que cada una de las frases es poderosa y fantástica como lo eran las habichuelas mágicas.

-Satoshi, deja de desvariar. No es ningún cuento es una revista...

-Una en la que te ayuda a encontrar a tu príncipe de cuento de hadas¿no? Todo el mundo sabe el tipo de cuentos que adoran las damas del Ouran... Oh -enmudeció. - ¡No puede ser! -se escandalizó de golpe, poniéndose muy pálido.

-¿Y ahora qué?

- Sé cómo romper el maleficio...-cayó en la cuenta, hablando tembloroso.

-¿Qué maleficio? -inquirió el otro, cada vez más y más irritado.

-¡Tu enfermedad Yasuchika¡Es la única solución! Por eso las chicas no han funcionado, por que se trata de un cuento de hadas... -antes de que Yasuchika pudiera replicar otra vez ante semejante incoherencia, Satoshi lo agarró por los hombros con fuerza y clavó sus ojos en los suyos con decisión. - Yasuchika, tienes que besarme.

-¡¿Qué?!-se horrorizó asqueado.

Volvió el silencio.

Satoshi asintió lentamente. Se lo decía completamente en serio. -¡Ni hablar¡Eso si que no¡Es la peor estupidez con diferencia de las que has hecho a lo largo de la tarde¡Y no han sido precisamente pocas!

-¿Te crees que a mi me hace gracia? -le pegó un capón. - Si te lo digo es porque es la única y definitiva solución. Confía en mi. Si lo haces sabrás si te gusto o no. Si te gustan los hombres o no. Es como el primer beso de amor y vivieron felices para siempre... ¡Si no hay amor no pasa nada!

-¡Es una majadería Satoshi!¡Estás loco¡Como una regadera!

-¿Pero por qué te pones así¿No me has estado diciendo antes que estás enamorado de mi? Si lo estuvieras no te importaría hacerlo. Es más¡Te gustaría poder hacerlo!

Yasuchika se quedó sin habla.

No sabía qué decir para debatirle aquello. Tenía razón. Si estuviera enamorado de él no le importaría besarle¿no? Sería lo más normal. Y sin embargo el hecho de pensarlo; imaginarse a si mismo haciéndolo le provocaban nauseas. ¿Entonces no estaba enamorado de él a pesar de lo que dijera el test?

-Tal vez... Tengas razón. -dijo con un hilo de voz. - Es posible de que ésa sea la única manera de saberlo...

- Un solo beso. - le advirtió Satoshi muy serio. Yasuchika asintió conforme y decidido, mientras su conciencia le repetía una y otra vez que todo era una locura y su estómago se contraía oponiéndose a todo aquello. -Y ni se te ocurra aprovecharte de la situación y meterme mano.

-¡¿Pero qué dices loco?! Voy a tener más que suficiente con besarte, sólo me faltaría tener que tocarte.

Entonces Satoshi se inclinó un poquito y aguardó a que el otro se decidiera. Yasuchika lo miró con bastante desconfianza, arrepintiéndose de antemano de lo que iba a hacer, pero optó por hacerle frente a la situación y no pensar en ello. Así que después de un suspiro de resignación, se acercó y sin ningún tipo de ceremonia buscó sus labios, haciendo presión con los suyos. No podía separarse de él y dejarlo todo en un choque forzado, por muy en tensión que se notara y le repudiara todo aquello. Era la única manera de averiguarlo. Satoshi también se dio cuenta de esto y trató de avivar el contacto inútilmente. Después de humedecerse un poco los labios, se separaron con una mueca de disgusto.

Ambos realizaron un repetitivo gesto negativo con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarse.

-Besas horriblemente mal, que lo sepas. -sentenció Satoshi asqueado. - No puedo creer que mi primer beso haya sido tan rancio.

-¡Cállate! Tú tampoco es que te hayas lucido. -le espetó el otro, limpiándose las babas de los labios con la manga. -¡Y además fue idea tuya¡Valiente memez! Obra de Morinozuka Satoshi y no otro...

-Ya claro, me lo dice alguien que se me declaró en la ducha, porque le hizo caso a un test de una revista para niñas. -rió con sorna, muestra del alivio que sentía al saber que Yasuchika seguía siendo el mismo.- A mi me parece que estás mal de la cabeza.

Yasuchika apretó con fuerza la aberración que tenía entre manos, arrugando todas sus páginas.

-Que esto no salga de aquí. -le advirtió amenazante.

-¡Vaya¿Me lo dices en serio? Tenía intención de contárselo todo a Kurumi, seguro que está muy interesada en saberlo después de todo lo que te oyó decir... -cogió el shinai y le arreó en la cabeza. -¡Estúpido¿Te crees que me ha gustado o qué¡Esto no ha existido!

El chico paró los golpes escudándose con la revista, cada vez más maltrecha.

-¡Deja de pegarme de una vez idiota! Al menos ha servido para algo. -Satoshi se apartó e intercambiaron una mirada de alivio y agradecimiento. -Voy a devolver esto antes de que me hagan pagarlo. Con una en casa ya tenemos más que suficiente. -le dijo alzando el churro de revista que tenía en la mano.

El Morinozuka asintió.

-Iré a recoger las cosas.

-Y nos vamos a casa. -concluyó Yasuchika, que estaba más que harto de aquel día tan intenso. Necesitaba descansar y borrarlo de la historia de su existencia.

Avanzó apresurado hacia la sede del mal (el host club otra vez, sí), mucho más animado que cualquier otra vez que hubiera acudido allí. Mucho más que hacía escasos diez minutos. Se habían disipado todas sus dudas. Satoshi tenía razón: no eran mas que palabras en un trozo de papel. A él nunca le había gustado Satoshi y mucho menos los hombres. Puede que no tuviera interés por ninguna chica, pero estaba en una etapa de su vida en la que lo que de verdad le gustaba era practicar karate y conseguir buenos resultados en el instituto. Y a Satoshi lo quería sí... Como siempre lo había hecho.

Se coló en el interior de la tercera sala de música sin hacer a penas ruido, para que no le vieran ni tener que ver a nadie (Hani), y dejó la revista junto a todas las demás apiladas al lado del merchandising. La única persona que se fijó en que había entrado fue un chico que llevaba un búho adormilado en un hombro.

-La he devuelto a su sitio. Gracias. -le dijo a Haruhi, sin mirar, dispuesto a salir por la puerta tan rápido como había entrado. Pero...

-Espera, -lo detuvo aquel chico y él se volvió, expectante. Entonces ocurrió algo que Yasuchika solo pudo definir como muy raro.

Se le acercó con los ojos entornados y alargando la mano le meció el pelo. Yasuchika se notó el corazón acelerado en el pecho por alguna razón que no le gustó, cada vez poniéndose más nervioso mientras un chico con un casco y un búho le tocaba la cabeza como si lo desparasitara... Hasta que su mano se retiró. - Tenías un cristal. -sonrió con sencillez.

-Ah... Vale. -articulo a duras penas, mientras un calor sofocante se concentraba en sus mejillas, que permaneció allí hasta después de abandonar el club y cerrar la puerta.

El corazón todavía le palpitaba con fuerza.

Negó con la cabeza haciendo a un lado todos esos pensamientos.

...Estaba en una etapa de su vida en la que lo que de verdad le gustaba era practicar karate y conseguir buenos resultados en el instituto. Por eso iría a su casa, y una vez allí, solo, haría los deberes y entrenaría. Necesitaba descansar y borrar aquel día de la historia de su existencia...

Tal y como había dicho Satoshi...

**Fin.

* * *

**

**Me voy de vacaciones mañana y lo he terminado muy orgullosa con el resultado. Así que adoptando mi faceta oculta de la familia Hitachiin, me da igual lo que penséis sobre él. Os dejo con las palabras de mi gemela asimétrica... ¿Naleeh is Ishtar-kun & Yellow is Green? Maybe, maybe...**

_Postfacio de Ishtarkun: Si has llegado hasta aquí, lo más probable es que estés asqueado,a. Porque no se parece para nada a otros fics que se han colgado, y en los que aparecían estos dos. ¿Pero en serio pensabas que Satoshi iba a estar encantado con los sentimientos de Yasuchika? Admítelo: ese tipo de relación entre ambos estaba destinada al fracaso. Lo que ha ocurrido es lo más probable, y por tanto, lo más real. A pesar de que todavía Panini no ha publicado el séptimo tomo de Ouran Host Club en España (lo que les valió un email amenazador de mi parte - ni me han contestado) mucha gente ha tenido acceso a ese capítulo de introducción de los personajes, así, que, si después de ver cómo trata habitualmente Satoshi a Yasuchika ( Yasuchika: Con golpes. Sin discriminación ) sigues pensando que el patrón que siguen el resto de los argumentos Satoshi-Yasuchika son más veraces, con el debido respeto, no tienes discernimiento (y que conste que no quiero faltar al respeto a nadie. Esto ya no forma parte del capítulo, puedes dejar de leerlo cuando quieras). Es por este tipo de cosas que existen unas maravillosas siglas conocidas como OOC (Out Of Character). _

_Admito que no soy romántica, sobre todo cuando implica de alguna forma a Tamaki ( fans de Tamaki, no os ofendáis, en realidad le tengo cariño). Pero este beso es fantástico¿a que sí? Es tan … profundo. Es místico, ha constituido una unión espiritual muy fuerte. El sacrificio de Satoshi, al dejarse besar por Yasuchika ,cuando la idea va en contra de sus propios instintos, es la esencia de los Morinozuka al grado máximo (y aún así ¿cuántos habrá de la familia dispuestos a hacerlo por su Haninozuka particular, eh? Preguntadle al padre de Takashi a ver si él lo haría). El vínculo formado entre ellos dos, es algo que sobrepasa los límites del tiempo y de la tradición. Algo antiguo, oscuro, preservado sólo a medias, portado únicamente por aquellos que mostraban el carácter necesario, entre los más valientes de ambas familias. Con un sentido muy distinto del concepto del feudalismo tal y como se interpreta en nuestros días. Ese beso que "no ha existido nunca" ha unido sus almas - teniendo en cuenta que ha quedado demostrado que no sienten ningún tipo de atracción, física o psicológica, por el otro- más allá del concepto de lo tangible y lo intangible. El acto de entregar lo más valioso a otro, sin esperar nada a cambio. No se trata de fuerza, de violencia o de técnica. Tampoco es espiritualidad propiamente dicha. Es un tipo de alianza en que se funden los límites de lo individual. _

Ishtar Von Diego

**Se admite de todo en los reviews.**


End file.
